Rojo
by Placeba
Summary: Si para Mindy McCready el detener cada uno de los golpes de Dave era pan comido ¿Cómo diablos terminó en el suelo y con un jodido lío mental en la cabeza? Mindy/David. Spoilers KA2.


**ROJO**

_por Placeba_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni la historieta, ni las peliculas me pertenecen. Spoilers Kick-ass 2.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mindy McCready se encontró con el puño de David Lizewski peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla derecha. Como defensa, la joven hizo un rápido movimiento que logró mermar un poco la diminuta distancia que ambos habían tomando. Dave estaba siendo singularmente veloz ésta vez y su trasero ya no pasaba el noventa y cinco porciento de los entrenamientos en el suelo, lo cual era un avance importante.

Mindy resopló. Contra todo pronostico, su cuerpo estaba agotándose con una facilidad improcedente a su capacidad física normal. El entusiasmo y fortaleza de Dave estaban reduciendo a Mindy con una notoriedad abrumante, sólo que él estaba demasiado empeñado en ganarle como meta y no lo advertía, y ella estaba demasiado abstraída en sus propios problemas como para disimularlo. La vida que Mindy estaba llevando no le gustaba, y aunque no quisiera, aquello si se traducía a su mente variadas veces, nublandola. Eventualmente la muchacha perdía la concentración y el foco, por más que tratara de apaciguarse a si misma y finjiera que todo estaba bien.

Mindy masculló una maldición que se perdió entre el aire sofocado y abrasador que brotaba de su boca.

De pronto, la joven sintió sus pasos retroceder más de lo necesario, cediendo valioso terreno a su aprendiz.. y del resto no supo más. Sólo se encontró con la espalda y cabeza muy adoloridas por el impacto brusco de su cuerpo contra el suelo mientras que Dave, el debilucho de Dave Lizewski, estaba sobre ella sentado a horcadas entorno a su cadera, mientras que retenía cada una de sus muñecas entre sus manos.

Parpadeó confusa. Del par de semanas que llevaban entrenando clandestinamente, era la primera vez que Dave la golpeaba al punto de lograr reducirla en su totalidad.

—Oh, mierda —susurró Dave entre jadeos y logró prorrumpió unas cuantas carcajadas risueñas—... Carajo, ¡lo logré! —dijo quedamente, tratando de pelear contra su resuello y con su emoción.

Si bien era la primera vez que él lograba vencerla, también era la primera vez que Mindy no terminaba bajo el cuerpo de algún psicópata hijo de puta o algún narcotraficante cualquiera en medio de una pelea normal, si no que ahora Dave, a secas, como el chico adolescente que, finalmente, terminaba siendo en el mundo real, estaba literalmente montando su cuerpo. Siendo consecuente con ese hecho, no resultaba tan extraño que la atención de la muchacha se perdiera en cómo la manzana de adán de él se movía cada vez que reía, en las gotas de sudor que surcaban su frente y como los bucles deshechos se adherían a esa piel humedecida, y esas cosas por el estilo. A Mindy de repente su cuerpo le supo más enano y menudo de lo que le parecía, la respiración comenzó a agitarsele y el corazón le latió fuerte, haciéndola sentir en un estado semejante a la ebullición mezclado con una buena dosis de adrenalina aun cuando su cuerpo estaba limpio de sustancia alguna.

Era extraño. Mindy se sentía extraña, pero de una manera que distaba en desagradarle.

Algo rozó el rostro de la muchacha, algo caliente que luego descubrió como uno de los dedos de Dave llevando consigo el rastro de sangre que cubría su pómulo derecho y que recorría en forma de hilera hacia su mandíbula. El rostro de Dave estuvo más cerca, tanto que ensombrecía el semblante de Mindy, y ahora el cabello despeinado y castaño de él pendía de su cabeza inclinada como simpáticos resortes que rebotaban al movimiento. Las mejillas, usualmente pálidas del chico, estaban rojas debido al cansancio y perladas, como todo en él, por el sudor que ella misma provocó.

Mindy no era tonta; de inmediato notó que su cara se puso como un tomate y esperó a que Dave, el idiota y lento de Dave, lo atribuyera a la fatiga.

— ¡Lo siento, Mindy! Te pasé a golpear demasiado fuerte aquí —dijo con una expresión de circunstancias.

Si bien la posición en la que ambos estaban la imposibilitaba de la cadera hacia arriba, Mindy aún tenía sus piernas... a pesar que éstas estuvieran aprisionadas contra los muslos de Dave. Frunció el ceño, disgustada con el hilo de sus pensamientos, y pensó que ya le había dado demasiado crédito al chico. Lo mejor era bajarle los humos buscando su propia tranquilidad mental, además, parecía que él estaba muy cómodo con esa bizarra postura.

Con un movimiento de piernas, Mindy se sacó a Dave de encima cambiando radicalmente las posiciones quien, aturdido, sólo la observó desde el suelo con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Me pasaste a golpear? —repitió Mindy con falso desconcierto, luego formó una sonrisa burlesca—. ¿Acaso tienes una vagina? Creo que fui bastante clara con lo de que me golpearas, inútil*. ¿Qué pasó con nunca bajar la guardia?

Dave hizo un mohín y Mindy estiró su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Trató de no pensar en el contacto que hubo, y en cambio, sólo sugirió que comieran algo de malvaviscos y gaseosas. Pronto oscurecería y ella debía estar en casa en una concordante con sus horarios de estudios y con la llegada de Marcus a casa.

Sin embargo, por más que Mindy trató de desentenderse del tema, la última persona que pasó por su mente antes de conciliar el sueño fue el chico del traje verde.

* * *

_*Inútil por Dumbass en inglés (no sé si será correcto, nah) En realidad, no estoy muy segura si Mindy trata con muchas, muchas groserías a Dave. Por mi parte yo creo que si y me resulta hilarante esa forma de ser suya._

_Hola, holitas. He vuelto, en gloria y majestad (? Nah, el trabajo me consume y me deprimia no escribir nada hasta ahora. He de informar que me he vuelto psico-fan de Kick-ass, por lo que, probablemente, verán harto material por estos lados. Si alguien pasa, les recomiendo ver las pelis, acaba de salir la segunda entrega y es la raja. Lo que es yo, me quiero buscar el cómic para informarme más. ¡Me encanta Mindy! Es tan... grosera, aghsj, la adoro. Con respecto al fic, necesitaba escribir algo y se me ocurrió plasmar la idea de la primera vez que Dave la golpeó como dios manda (? quizá algun escritor del fandom en inglés ya lo hizo o ya se le ocurrió (dado que es bien simple y fácil la escena), no sé, pero yo quise intentar porque, vamos, Mindy es una genia y tuvo que haberle costado lo suyo reducirla al pobre de Dave, ja ja ja. Shoot corto y consiso que muestra como las hormonas empienzan a revolucionar a esta adolescente (de ahí derivé el título) ya que e sun hecho que por más que trates de escapar, las muy jodidas siempre te terminan pillando, ¿eh? Habló la voz de la experiencia (? Me dejo de tonterías y me voy, lo que sí advierto gente, volveré más pronto de lo que piensan (voz de ultratumba, y claro, si es que a alguien le importa xD) ¿Mindy/Dave 4ever? XD_


End file.
